Chaos Shikon
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Shadow is sent to the feudal Japan that the InuYasha characters we all know and love live in! But Eggman changed a few things about him... will he fix himself, and help beat the new threat that rises? Rated T. Kagome x Shadow. Discontinued ftm.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, it is my painful duty to inform you that the first words you would have heard Shadow hear, have been removed. Why? He's swearing! Isn't that lovely? Well we don't want to ruin his reputation with any transcripts of that... so we removed it. ^_^ Enjoy the slightly edited version of events! Oh yeah, and Domino's belongs to Domino's pizza.... I've never been in one or anything, so don't blame me if things don't match up! SEGA owns the Sonic characters.**

Shadow mentally vowed he would _never_, emphasis on the never for those GUN clods who don't understand italics, work with GUN again... at least, as one of their agents. This had to be the most humiliating mission ever... what was his mission? To stop Eggman from ordering a pizza... a pizza with extra pepperoni and cheese. And of course, after he's stopped Eggman, he's supposed to order the _exact same pizza _for the Commander. He was definitely resigning as soon as this mission was over. Eggman grinned at Shadow as he walked into Domino's. "Ah Shadow! Just the person I was looking for..." Shadow sighed before asking the question the Commander had insisted he ask.

"Have you ordered a pizza Eggman?"

"No, that was just a ruse to get them to send you." Shadow blinked, well thanks very much Eggman, but the mission being a hoax didn't soothe his pride at all.

"Then what was your real reason?" He asked, leaning against the wall, refusing to sit in the seat across from Eggman.

"Well, I need someone to test this new machine for me and..."

"No way Eggman." Said Shadow, interrupting the obese scientist. His eyes were hard.

"Please Shadow? If you do... I'll find a way to bring back Maria for you." Shadow's eye twitched, and he remained silent. "Please? I'm serious! I stole some blueprints for a life-giving machine from a time traveller... they used it to bring back their wife and it worked perfectly!" Shadow could tell that Eggman was hiding something from him, the life-giving machine was probably a lie anyway, but on the off-chance he could spend at least a week more with Maria....

"Fine."

"Excellent!" Crowed Eggman. "Let us go then shall.... Shadow?" Shadow stood by the counter, waiting for one of the employees to appear. "What are you doing?"

"Completing my mission first." Said Shadow in a gloomy tone.

"Um... excuse me, but I thought it was to stop me ordering a pizza."

"And once that was done, I was supposed to order one for the Commander." Eggman got a look of great understanding on his face.

"Ooooh... um, well, you know where to find me when that's done." Said Eggman, hastily leaving. Shadow frowned, it was just like Eggman... leave, and have the person come to you instead of exerting effort to go there yourself. The first employee who walked out was... Rouge. Shadow's eye twitched.

"Hey there Shads." She said, leaning on the counter. Shadow gritted his teeth. "Okay I'm supposing you're here on a mission, otherwise you wouldn't be in a pizza place."

"I thought you were on vacation..."

"Well... I decided to try something new for once." Said Rouge, grinning. "So... the mission?" When she found out she laughed. "Okay Shadow I'll get that for you right now... why don't you wait in one of the seats?" Shadow sat down, frowning as various customers who came in shot him curious glances. Soon enough, the news people were outside, filming him sitting in a Domino's..... _Why is it such a big deal?! _Thought Shadow as he occasionally glared at the cameras.

***

"InuYasha!" The hanyou ignored the black haired girl and continued slashing at trees with his sword. "SIT!" The necklace around his neck glowed and he was pulled to the ground. After getting his face out of the dirt (and it looked like it had been jammed in pretty painfully), he looked at her. "Oh, heh heh... sorry InuYasha!" The girl giggled nervously as she realized the bridge of his nose had slammed into a rock, and was now bleeding.

"What did you want Kagome?" He grumbled, leaning against one of the slashed trees. She looked at him for a moment, then frowned.

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"No it isn't. Ever since we beat Naraku there has been nothing to _do_. There is the occasional demon but there's never enough of a challenge! Never enough action!" Kagome sighed.

"Do you want to know why I'm here, or do you want to keep complaining?" He frowned. "Sango invited us over for dinner." InuYasha's face was covered in disbelief.

"See?! Nothing exciting happens anymore! Invited to dinner... you're excited about _that_?! You can slam my face into the ground, not because I'm attacking you or possibly harming someone you said not to, but because you want to tell me we've been invited to _dinner_! That really takes the biscuit!"

"Well what else is there to do?! It's not like we can travel to other worlds! Or like people can travel to our world...!" She stormed off, dragging InuYasha by his wrist... while he struggled in her vice-like grip. Demons, huh. He'd rather take five thousand of those rather than Kagome... any day.

***

Shadow slid into Eggman's latest base. His eyes widened slightly as he looked around him. The walls were a bright, cheerful yellow with little pink flowers painted all over them. "What.... what is..."

"Welcome to the reception area of Doctor Eggman's home base! I am the secretary, Decoe. What can I do for you sir?"

"First of all, I'm Shadow, not "sir". Second of all, what the hell is with this room?!"

"_Reception_ area." Said Decoe, tutting. "Do you like it? Doctor Eggman said I could decorate it how I want. What is your business with the Doctor? Do you have an appointment?" Shadow would have facepalmed... if he actually did such things.

"The Doctor asked me to come."

"That's alright then, go straight on in through the green door." Shadow would have liked to go straight on through Decoe and end the infuriating robot's existence, but, as heavenly as the idea was, he had something to do that was more pressing. He vowed to dismantle the robot latter.

"Eggman?" The scientist turned around.

"Ah Shadow!" The room was large and grey, machinery was all around... and the machine which Shadow desperately hoped he wouldn't have to go into, looked like a large, silvery-grey lip-stick container. "I was wondering why you took three minutes longer than you should have..."

"Decoe." Said Shadow flatly.

"Oh I see..." Eggman frowned, Shadow had the sneaking suspicion that Eggman wanted to dismantle his secretary as well. "Well anyway, this is the dimensional travel machine I built!" _Oh god... it IS the lipstick-container!! _"If you'll just step inside..." Shadow frowned, but did so. "I'm going to insert a nano-bot into you..." Before Shadow realized what was happening, the lipstick-container machine had him strapped against one of it's walls.

"Damn you Eggman!" He growled as Eggman stuck a little robot onto his arm, it busily burrowed into his skin, disregarding the blood that started to stain it. Shadow groaned, something must be coating the claws of that little devil, because he was in more pain than he should be.

"Now now, this is for your own protection, who knows what the world you'll end up in could be like? Now that you'll be out of the way, I'll finally be able to beat Sonic!" Eggman chuckled. "Definitely... and I'm roboticizing your hands... I've found that the only attack you don't need your hands to be organic for is Chaos Blast... and this way, I'll be able to control your hands, so I could make you do whatever I want you to, in a way. If I roboticize the rest of you you might not survive... which is unfortunate. Oh well, I shall now say that hackneyed sentence... Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." And he pressed a button, just as the others burst into the room. Shadow's hands turned metallic, and his expression became one of utter shock as the lives of people in different dimensions flickered in his eyes. The machine disappeared from Eggman's lab, and into the whirl of images. Shadow's mind eventually shut itself down to escape the pressure of the journey.

***

Shadow opened his eyes to see a blue sky and a few clouds. He realized that the whole metal cylinder was gone... except for the wall he was attached to. "Damn Eggman... damn him damn him... DAMN HIM!" Roared Shadow, struggling to free himself. After awhile he lost the strength to struggle and lay there, chest heaving. He kept on repeating the same two words with each breath. "Damn him... damn him..." He continued muttering until a large shadow descended over him.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. Blue eyes were the last thing he saw before passing out.

An old lady looked at the large figure, carrying the tiny (in comparison) black and red figure in one of his hands. "What's that Jinenji?" She asked, putting aside her broom.

"I found him on the edge of the field Ma." The horse hanyou lowered his hand to his mother's eye level.

"Some demon maybe?" She suggested. Jinenji looked doubtful.

"He doesn't feel like a demon Ma." The lady looked at him. "Maybe Kagome and InuYasha would know." Suggested Jinenji. The lady smiled.

"You really want to see Kagome again don't you?" He blushed, a surprising thing to see on the face of one so large as him. He nodded, grinning. "Fine then, but who will help me with the farm while you're gone?"

"The villagers will help you Ma, you know that... and none of them knows how to find InuYasha and Kagome. They're not that far away for me."

"Okay then, I'll stop giving you excuses... go find them."

***

"Mmmm Sango! This is really delicious!" Said Kagome, speedily finishing her portion of food. Sango laughed as the bowl was held out for a refill.

"We should invite you over more often in this case."

"You should! Or we should invite you over more..." Kagome grinned. InuYasha sniffed, then cautiously ate some of the food.

"Pretty good. I still like potato chips better."

"InuYasha? You finally learned that they're not called chips potatoes?" InuYasha glared at Miroku, who just started laughing. Suddenly, a villager ran in, panicked, and told them that something, possibly a hanyou, had appeared at the edge of the village. InuYasha stood and stretched.

"Finally a bit of action." He stretched and walked out, then they heard his disappointed voice say. "Guys, it's Jinenji." They walked out and Kagome smiled at Jineneji.

"Hey Jinenji! How have you been?"

"Uh... good..." Jinenji blushed. Miroku nudged Sango, who quickly realized why this was and smiled.

"Why'd you come to find us? Was it just for a visit?" Asked InuYasha, sounding like he hoped that a demon had appeared near where Jinenji was... even if he would tell Jinenji to take care of it himself.

"No... this creature appeared near my fields... it was strapped to this." He held out the piece of metal, which reached around InuYasha's shoulder height.

"Whatever was strapped to this was shorter than InuYasha..." Said Kagome, examining it. Jinenji nodded.

"It was... I think it was male."

"Did it make any noises?" Asked Miroku.

"It kept on saying "Damn him" over and over again..." Kagome looked surprised, and Shippo looked excited.

"Really? Can we go see Kagome? Please please please? Only you and InuYasha have seen Jinenji's farm! I want to see it too!"

And so it was settled. They would go.

_Next morning._

Kagome looked at the hedgehog curiously. What was he exactly? He looked like a hedgehog, but... not like a hedgehog at the same time. According to Jinenji's mother, he hadn't woken up since Jinenji brought him to her. And he kept on mumbling things in his sleep, all were too quiet to hear, except the names Maria, Rouge, and Omega. "Omega..." Moaned Shadow. "Where's Rouge...?" Jinenji gently lifted the hedgehog up and opened his mouth, pouring medicine in before laying him back down. InuYasha was thoroughly bored, they could now only wait until the hedgehog woke up to find out what he was. Kagome was fantasizing about InuYasha when Shadow's eyes suddenly flashed open. "MARIA NO!" He yelled, hand reaching out to the ceiling. He blinked. "Wha...?"

"He's dramatic isn't he?" Said InuYasha, frowning.

"Listen to the pot calling the teakettle black." Said Shippo, before getting a bump on the head, courtesy of InuYasha.

"Who's Maria?" Asked Kagome, smiling at the hedgehog. Shadow looked at her, eyes wide, breathing heavy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I think we should have our questions answered first." Said InuYasha, glaring down at Shadow. Shadow's eyes hardened.

"And I have no reason to answer your questions." He tried to stand, but Jinenji gently pushed him back down. Shadow blinked at Jinenji. "You were the one who rescued me." He said. Jinenji nodded. "What are you?" He asked, a curious look on his face.

"He's a hanyou, like me." Shadow frowned.

"But that means half demon... there aren't any demons."

"There aren't any demons eh?" InuYasha snorted. "The world is made of demons..." Kagome stepped in.

"Jinenji is a half-demon, his father was a horse demon and his mother was a human. There are demons here." Shadow looked around then quietly swore.

"Damn him." He muttered.

"Who are you damning? Jinenji said you were saying that when he found you." Said Miroku.

"Eggman." Stated Shadow flatly. He sighed and passed a hand over his face. "He said that if I tested out his stupid machine he might..." His voice wavered. "He might find a way to bring Maria back." He finished quietly.

"Who's Maria though?" Asked Sango. Shadow looked at them.

"Would you answer my questions first?" He said, frowning. Kagome smiled, he somehow reminded her of InuYasha.

"I'm Kagome, this is InuYasha, he's a hanyou too. This is Sango the demon slayer, this is Miroku, and this is Shippo."

"And I'm Jinenji's mother." Said the old lady before standing and exiting. Shadow looked at them.

"So... I wonder what sort of world I am in..." He muttered, then sat up and leaned against the wall, looking at them. "Give me your questions now... I'll answer them as well as I can... if they warrant answering." InuYasha was the first to speak.

"First of all, what are you?"

"I am a hedgehog. A Mobian."

"Never heard of Mobius."

"Of course you wouldn't have, this is a different world from mine." Kagome noticed it looked like a fight.

"Um... what's your name? And what are you other than a hedgehog and a Mobian?"

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form created on the Space Colony ARK for the purpose of protection."

"Created...? That makes it sound like you weren't born..."

"When were you created?" Asked Shippo.

"Fifty-two years ago." Said Shadow calmly.

"AAAAAAH!" Shippo dodged behind Miroku, squeezing Kilala tightly. "HE'S A DEMON! ONLY DEMONS CAN LIVE THAT LONG AND LOOK THE SAME!" Shadow looked slightly amused.

"Some would say I'm a demon." Suddenly his hands twitched, he got a look of alarm in his eyes, his hands shot out, but he deflected them to the floor. Kagome had jumped back.

"Wh... what was that?!" Asked Kagome, InuYasha had half drawn his sword, eyes wide and distrustful. Shadow forced his hands deeper into the floor, a look of concentration on his face.

"Quiet." Sweat beaded on his forehead. They watched, silent, and fascinated. Finally, he relaxed and pulled his arms out of the floor. He flexed his arm. "Eggman roboticized my hands and put a nano bot in me so he could partially control what I do."

"What did you mean by some people would call you a demon?"

"Would you like me to show you?" Asked Shadow, smirking. InuYasha, of course, didn't like the attitude of the black hedgehog.

"Fine, come on, let's show him outside." Jinenji was going to stop Shadow, but Shadow stood properly, not swaying or wavering. The hole the nano bot had made in his arm was bandaged up. He was suddenly... gone. They rushed outside, and there he was, looking at the sky.

"It looks the same..." They heard him say.

"Yeah whatever, come on! Demonstration time!" Said InuYasha, folding his arms. Shadow smiled.

"Chaos control." He disappeared in a flash of light. They looked around for him and saw him sitting on Jineji's roof. "I could show you my chaos spear if my hands weren't like this. As it is, you'll have to wait to see that one." He looked at Kagome.

"Anything around here that could be destroyed without anyone complaining?" InuYasha looked at Shippo, who had become good at collecting information.

"Well, there's a demon not too far from here...." Shadow smirked.

"That will do. It's not a battle mech, but it will do very well." He jumped off the roof and his shoes kicked into action, stopping him a few inches above the ground and allowing him to land softly. He bowed, smirking. "Lead the way." InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"Get on Kagome." Shadow frowned and stopped him.

"I could carry her easily, you're supposed to be leading the way, remember?" InuYasha snorted.

"You're smaller than me! Your arms are skinny! You probably wouldn't be strong enough to do it." Shadow got a dangerous looking smile, and eyes to match.

"Oh can't I?" He scooped Kagome off, they heard her shriek, and there he was, at the edge of Jinenji's farm, looking at them, Kagome was in his arms. "Are we going yet?" He smiled, revealing fangs. Kagome gasped. He looked at her with a frown. "What?"

"Only yokai and hanyous have fangs!" She said. His frown grew deeper.

"I am not a yokai, or a hanyou thank you. Come on InuYasha! I'm waiting!"

"Fine!" Yelled InuYasha. He was with them in a second.

"Let's go then." Shadow watched Kilala grow bigger with interest, then turned to following InuYasha.

***

"I can't believe it... you're keeping up with InuYasha!" Said Kagome, sounding dazed. Shadow chuckled.

"This is an easy pace, I can go much faster."

"Well you're cheating, you aren't running. It's more like you're skating." Said InuYasha, frowning.

"I am skating." Said Shadow, smiling.

"Did you do ice skating?" Asked Kagome. Shadow actually laughed.

"No, but my speed was a little hard for me to control. I can run this fast, and faster, but it's easier to skate. Besides, my creator also made my air skates." InuYasha slid to a halt, and Kilala landed behind them.

"The demon should be around here." As if on cue, a huge demon crashed through the trees... funnily enough, it was of the same kind Jinenji had fought when they first met him. "This should be good for you... or are you scared?" Taunted InuYasha, noticing the shocked look on Shadow's face. Kagome looked at Shadow, worried. He seemed so small... Shadow was suddenly smiling again.

"This will be perfect thanks. I was just surprised it was this big." He turned to them, smiling. "You might want to step back into the trees." They did so... the demon slashed at Shadow, he let it hit him, he slammed into the ground, then stood, smiling. "That should be enough." He said, looking at his bloodied arm.

"What does he mean...? Does he use blades of blood, like you InuYasha?"

"He can't possibly." Muttered the dog hanyou. Shadow's fur turned red. Kagome gasped, Shadow looked back at her, and his eyes gained a slightly crazed look.

"I use the pain to help fuel the energy." Then he turned back to the demon, fur going completely red. "Let's see how strong you are... chaos... BLAST!" A red sphere of energy expanded outwards, they had to leap back a few feat to avoid getting destroyed. The demon was badly hurt, dripping blood everywhere, but it wasn't finished. It hissed at Shadow and lunged past him, towards Kagome and the others. Without thinking, Shadow's hand shot out. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Bolts of red energy shot from his hands and hit the demon, sending it to the ground. He landed and smirked. Kagome and the others noticed his hands were back to what they guessed they were supposed to look like. "So... you're a demon are you? I wonder... are you greater... or lesser? I'm quite curious... you seem so easy..." He looked at it's ugly face, the tongue shot out, he grabbed it with one hand and shot a chaos spear straight in. It screamed and died. He sighed and let go. His fur went back to it's normal colouration... and his hands went back to being robotic. "Damn.." He said, frowning at his hands. The others had their eyes wide open with shock... what sorts of powers did this guy have?!

**I just couldn't seem to stop writing..... this is a Kagome x Shadow by the way. ^_^ Human and hedgehog... XD I wonder what to have happen next...? This is my first time writing anything with InuYasha in it! So go easy on me please... thanks to DominicanChika for suggesting I write a Shadow x Kagome. :) And thanks Dominican, for inspiring me with your story. ^_^ I'm not sure I'd have been able to write this without having read that, having your insistence I'd do great, and having watched some InuYasha episodes..... and I only added Jinenji because I reaaally wanted to.... I think he's sweet you see. :P Anyway, please R&R! ^_^ No flames. XD I just don't have a use for them... other than making great marshmallows. :) But I can use wood for that... to give flame review is to waste too much lead, paper, or ink. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be..... another one! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! ^_^ Thank you DominicanChika for your praise. :) I got this up as soon as I possibly could. And S.T., I know there is too much dialogue and not enough details... I told you I am new to writing InuYasha fanfics. I just let my fingers do the typing, and they came up with that if you know what I mean. And I know they aren't chatter boxes, I have watched and read most of the official Sonic stuff, and quite a few fanfictions for that... for InuYasha, I have only seen the anime episodes and the movies. I do not know that much about their world by comparison. S.T., I do know what you mean about his past... but this story is just a fan fantasizing here...... I never expect this to become official but it's fun to write. I know it would go smoother if I did something like that, but no one is perfect. I'm still learning S.T., I'm still finding my unique writing style. And a beta-reader? I'm not sure I'd like one, because first of all, once I've got the idea, I might send it to friends, but after I've sent it, I upload it almost immediately. And second... I just don't really feel the need for one. Thanks for the idea rating, and the "execution" rating. And now that this absurdly long author note is done, on with the next chapter of the story! ^_^ If you read this whole thing (any of you who is not S.T. that is), then congrats! Kudos to you! *imitates Ginji-san's happy dance from the GetBackers***

**Disclaimer: *sighs* CrazyNutSquirrel doesn't own InuYasha and co, she forgets who owns them though. SEGA owns Shadow and co. She owns.... the story. O.O**

**And you!**

**Disclaimer: And me.**

**Ready... Set... GOOOOO!!!!!!!**

Kagome stared at Shadow, who was smiling to himself. "Hey... sulky boy!" Called InuYasha. Shadow's eye twitched and he turned.

"What do you want... half-breed?" The hanyou's eye twitched now.

"You know... you _really_ don't want to get in a battle with me." He said.

"Oh?" Said Shadow, flexing his metallic hands and smirking.

"You really don't...." Said Shippo, looking at InuYasha. "Um... InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" InuYasha didn't even turn around as he waited for Shippo's reply.

"If I said you don't want to fight Shadow, why are you still there?"

"WHAT?! I thought you were on _my_ side!" Roared InuYasha. Shadow sighed.

"You are _so_ childish."

"Actually... both of you are." The two rivals suddenly loomed over Miroku. Biff! Bang! The monk crouched on the ground, cradling the two large bumps on his head.

"Childish indeed..." Muttered the hedgehog.

"How _dare_ he..." Muttered the hanyou. Kagome glared at InuYasha. Her eye twitched, and she looked at Shadow.

"Shadow-kun, do you know any archery?" He looked up at her, puzzled.

"No, and why are you calling me Shadow-kun...?"

"You don't know archery? Oh come I'll show you!" She grabbed the black hedgehog's wrist and dragged him off into the trees. InuYasha looked after them, then grinned.

"Feh..." He turned and started the walk back to Jinenji's farm.

"Uh... InuYasha? Do you think they'll be okay?" InuYasha grinned at him, his eyes shadowed by the trees so it was impossible to see what expression was in them.

"What do you mean "they"? It's the hedgie boy you should be worried about, she's gonna give him a telling off like she's never given me... just shows who she likes better." The hanyou stalked off, muttering things to himself. Shippo looked at his monk friend.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think InuYasha said that?" Miroku looked at the steadily setting sun as he replied.

"InuYasha is jealous, he likes Kagome, and he can tell that Shadow likes her too. Wasn't that obvious?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure." Said Shippo, smiling a childish smile. "I've got an idea now!" He pulled out some crayons and paper. Miroku got a fiendish look in his eyes... before getting hit on the head by Hiraikotsu.

"Sango-chan!"

"You're not drawing anything you lecherous monk. I will draw with Shippo, Kilala will keep an eye on you." Kilala licked her paw, as if completely unconcerned. Miroku sat down, a wonderful opportunity to help Shippo grow up... quite gone now. He noticed Sango was drawing a village scene with Shippo, she was doing the buildings and scenery, Shippo was doing the people. It seemed like a bad mix of a cartoon character put against the Mona Lisa... How did Miroku know about the Mona Lisa? Kagome had shown him pictures, and once, taken them to an art museum. Of course, Sango had kept a tight grip on his arm to make sure he didn't go to any of the passing girls. What a pity, he could see at least twenty at any given time who were quite pretty.

"Just a few more pages Sango-chan!" Said Shippo cheerfully.

"Mm." Sango smiled at Shippo. Miroku had anime-style rivers running down his cheeks.

"Why, why does she give Shippo, a kid, the smiles, and never me...?"

"Maybe because I know you're games, monk." He froze, then slowly looked up.... and earned a fourth bump on his head.

***

_Damn, I'm called off my vacation because Shadow goes missing.... probably because of Eggman. Or did that mission do it to him? Is this a false alarm? Did he only take off for some peace and quiet in which he could heal his pride? _Rouge was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice she was on collision course with someone until the collision came. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Said the hot, ivory jewel thief. Pulling her feminine charm at the guy on the ground... it was Knuckles. So seeing the blush on his cheeks was quite worth it. "Are you okay Knuckles-kun?"

"Knuckles.... kun?" He asked, looking quite confused. Rouge sighed and had to remind herself that Knuckles could be an idiot sometimes.

"It's a title that refers to a guy, it's Japanese... or was it Chinese?" Knuckles did an anime style sweat drop (**I have to admit, I did too! Imagine not knowing that the "kun" title is Chinese.... errrrrrr...... Japanese! I think...**)

"So, uh, Rouge. What were you doing?"

"Oh looking for Shadow... the usual state of affairs."

"Shadow? He went to Eggman's...." The poor red echidna didn't get to finish his sentence, his wrist was grabbed by the snow-white bat and she dragged him away.

"Then we have a clear list of priorities!" Said Rouge.

"What are those?" Asked Knuckles, curious despite himself. Suddenly his jaw dropped, she smirked.

"Number one, get a manicure."

***

Shadow ducked a branch as he followed Kagome, who led him farther, and farther away from the others. Finally, when they reached a pond in a clearing, he wrenched his wrist and metallic hand away. "What do you want Kagome?" He asked.

"Please, call me Kagome-chan, seeing as I call you Shadow-kun." Shadow blinked, then inclined his head, agreeing. Kagome smiled. "Good." He waited, the moon's ghostly face seemed to stare up from the water at them, and at it's solid reflection in space, so far, yet seemingly so near. An owl hooted somewhere, and they heard a couple pass by somewhere, speaking to each other lovingly.

"What did you bring me here for.... Kagome-chan?" Asked Shadow, looking at her face, her side was facing him, and she was looking at the moon.

"It looks so familiar." Shadow looked at her, puzzled. "I know it's the moon of my own world, just in a different time, but it still feels like this is another world, not the past of my own. Sometimes I wonder why I was Kikyo's re-incarnation, and not someone else." Shadow's brow furrowed. Kikyo? Who was Kikyo? "I met InuYasha, and we were on a continuous quest to gather the Shikon no Tama, and defeat Naraku. We accomplished both missions." She closed her eyes. "But nothing is seemingly peaceful. We get restless all the time, we long for more action... at least, I know I do... and that InuYasha does."

"What does he have against me anyway?" Asked Shadow, folding his arms. She giggled and smiled at him.

"He's jealous." Shadow looked even more confused now.

"Jealous? Of what?!"

"He knows you like me... and he thinks I might like you back." Said Kagome. Shadow sighed and whispered.

"Is it really that obvious? Or am I so transparent my intentions can be seen?" Kagome frowned at him.

"No, Shadow-kun. It is definitely not that. To us it is obvious, but that's because we've gone through scenarios like this, and watched them, plenty of times. It was easy to spot since we've got the hang of it." Suddenly she started rubbing the back of her head. "Oh I'm sorry Shadow-kun, I was supposed to show you some archery..." And so, in that clearing, for two hours after the moon rose, you could hear arrows flying through the air and thudding into tree bark, and them getting pulled out.

***

Knuckles was wide-eyed, and staring at Rouge, seeing as she insisted getting a manicure, having lunch at an expensive place, and going to visit Amy were more important than Shadow, he wondered what came next. It took only three seconds for him to regret that wonder as a shopping mall came into view. He struggled and pulled away. "No no no no no! You simply can't get me in there!"

"But Knuckles-kun! There's some stuff you might like in there!" Said Cream, smiling at him with her unending sweetness.

"Like what?" He said, still struggling to free his wrist from Rouge's grasp.

"Grapes, there's a store that sells clothes covered in grape vine designs, I thought you might enjoy going in there, so that's why I recommended this mall." She smiled at him so sweetly that if the lure of grapes hadn't been enough to get him in there, the smile would have done it. She took his hand in one of her's, and Amy's in the other, and pulled them in. Rouge smirked.

"That little rabbit knows just how to get people moving doesn't she? Oh well, after this expedition... then the next important thing!" (**Shadow you would think... let's see if we're correct....)** "A MAKEOVER!" (**I fall over in majestic anime style.... if it's even possible to do it majestically.**)

***

Eggman looked at the screens. "Interesting... arrows? How primitive..." Thank goodness the surveillance bot had lost it's "sense of hearing" during the trip to the other dimension. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone "blind" yet. It was close though. "So... Shadow, you stopped me from grabbing her so that I could get a better look at her and possibly get an energy reading. Foolish. Each time you resist the power of the nano bot will only get stronger! You can't defeat it forever!" Eggman gloated to himself as Bocoe looked at Bokkun.

"Hey don't look at me!"

"Eggman-sama is acting weird isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Asked the small robotic imp.

"Well... he's revealing more of his plans than usual, wouldn't you agree? And he didn't fully roboticize Shadow-kun, that's weird too." Bokkun was calmly sucking a lollipop as he listened to Bocoe... or at least, as calmly as a robot who's constantly on a sugar-high can.

"So... that's weird for Eggman-sama?" Bocoe facepalmed, his metallic face plate coming into contact with his palm plate.

"I should have known better than to talk to you about such a matter." He muttered, going to the reception area to see how Decoe was doing. His taller friend had been attracting a lot of annoyed and unfriendly looks lately.

***

Sonic frowned at Tails, who was pulling at an absurdly large wrench. "Tails, don't you have your own?"

"No." Grunted Tails, tugging at it, trying to tighten a bolt on his plane.

"Well did you have to borrow it from Wave?" Wave the Swallow yawned and leaned back on Sonic's favorite sky blue sofa.... smearing it with black engine oil.

"Live with it baka, I didn't really want to lend it to him either."

"Then why did you?" Asked Sonic, not knowing what baka meant.

"Because, Jet said to." Sonic looked at his avian rival, who leaned against the wall, flipping through the TV channels, looking extremely bored. Storm was playing with some toys Charmy and Cream had forgotten the last time they'd visited Tails.

"Then why did you say to Jet?" Jet seemed to snap out of a stupor. Sonic had to repeat the question.

"Why? 'Cause who would I race if you couldn't get around in that plane thing of yours? It means you're going slow enough for us to catch up to you and challenge you to races." Wave slyly glanced at Jet.

"That's the exact same answer you gave to Eggman."

"What?!" Jet glared daggers at Wave, who smirked.

"We leant one of Wave's wrenches to Eggman so he could finish that machine of his... you, Tails, and Amy arrived just as he disappeared, so you know what I'm talking about."

"Wha...?! You knew he was gone and you didn't tell anyone?!" An incredulous looking Rouge dropped through the window. Knuckles walked through the door, and quickly snapped a picture of Storm playing with the little children toys.

"Knuckles-kun? Why are you taking a picture of Storm-kun?" Storm froze, and turned.

"YOU!" He yelled.

"Yeah me."

"THE RED MUTT!" Knuckles' eye twitched.

"First of all... I'm an echidna..." He stepped forward to give a punishing to Storm, but Rouge got between them.

"Now now boys... no need to threaten anyone with your strength, or to insult anyone." Jet whistled as he looked at Rouge.

"I now see why you have such a good reputation." The bat glanced at him.

"Loser, you're hardly worth my time." Ouch, that sure hurt Jet's ego. Wave sniggered.

"You know... she's not far from the truth!"

***

"Observe every little detail Kagome-chan, come on! You showed me archery, I'm showing you how to appreciate life." Said Shadow, smiling slightly.

"Oh Shadow-kun! It's hard!"

"No it isn't." Said Shadow, looking amused. Kagome flushed, she'd been quite proud of her twenty minute description of the scene they were in, taking in all her five-senses offered her... or so it seemed. Shadow only looked around for three minutes and reeled off a fifty minute long description of the scene they were in, identifying more than one hundred things to appreciate in life that were in the scene.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" She asked, sighing.

"So that you can focus on good things when there seems to be nothing but bad." Said Shadow quietly.

"Go on then! Be nice to her! Don't think I'm not watching you hedge boy." They both looked up at that growling voice. InuYasha sat above them in the tree.

"You were not asked to intrude on this session." Said Shadow calmly.

"See if I care." Said InuYasha. Kagome twirled Shadow's chest fur in her fingers.

"You know InuYasha, he's nice. If you'd give him a chance..."

"That's how it is then is it?! Fine!" The hanyou stalked off. Shadow looked after him.

"You know... maybe I should apologize." Said the black hedgehog, after struggling with the idea for a good five minutes.

"Why? You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do... in his eyes." Shadow stood, Kagome caught his wrist.

"Shadow-kun?"

"Yes... Kagome-chan?"

"Be careful alright, InuYasha has more power than you have seen." Shadow smirked.

"So do I." He disappeared in a whirl of wind. Sango sat down beside the reincarnated priestess.

"So... boy problems?" She asked, looking at Kagome.

"Yeah." Said Kagome. "Hey, Sango-chan?"

"Yeah?" Kagome smiled a bit.

"Can you tell me everything you see and feel in the scene we're in?" Sango blinked.

"I'll try...." And so Kagome watched Sango struggle with the exercise, feeling a lot more cheerful now.

***

"Kagome wasn't at home, and there aren't any Shikon shards to look for... except mine, which she gave to me." Said Kouga, looking at his legs, Kagome had carefully taken two shards away from the Shikon no Tama and given them to Kouga.

"Where could she be then, Kouga-kun?" Asked one of his pack.

"Probably crying somewhere, hurt by that lowlife pup... InuYasha." He snarled the hanyou's name, and his underlings chose the wise choice and were silent. "We go to find InuYasha to get revenge for Kagome's tears!" They followed him without question, even though it strained them to keep up with him... after all, they didn't have shikon shards in their legs.

***

The silvery haired hero growled as he tossed a rock into the river, he sat on a boulder in the middle of it. Brooding. "InuYasha." He looked up. Sesshomaru stared back at him.

"S... Sesshomaru!" His half-brother remained silent. Suddenly Shadow appeared.

"InuYasha I... who's this?"

"Sesshomaru." Snarled InuYasha. Sesshomaru directed his cool glance at Shadow. _So much fire. I wonder who and what he is? _Mused Sesshomaru. He extended his hand.

"I am InuYasha's half-brother." Shadow looked at Sesshomaru's hand. InuYasha whipped out his Tetsusaiga.

"Hands off hedge boy, he's mine."

"What do you mean?" Asked Shadow, faintly annoyed again.

"He's got a poison power, if you touch him you'll get poison on you." Shadow remained silent.

"Well, InuYasha. Seeing as we have met again, it's time to fight." He flexed his hand.

"He doesn't use his sword?" Asked Shadow. InuYasha shook his head, then smirked.

"His is pretty much useless for battle, all it'll do is bring back the newly dead, and heal wounds, but other than that... utterly useless."

"Correct, InuYasha." Said Sesshomaru, he sprang forward, InuYasha leapt into the air, and Shadow dodged to the side. Sesshomaru sent a whip of green light at Shadow, who raised his hands, the metal repulsed it. _What...? What is this creature? His hands... they're made of steel... and they could block my attack... _Sesshomaru had to dodge as InuYasha used a adamant barrage. "Very good, InuYasha. But you'll need more than that to defeat me." He slashed at InuYasha, who dodged back. Then a figure landed between them, raising a lot of dust. When it cleared, a black haired man stood there, he had on brown fur clothes and he had a tail... _Demon then. _Thought Shadow as he looked.

"The pup is mine to beat!"

"Kouga you...." Suddenly Sango's fist hit his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Roared the hanyou.

"There are children here, InuYasha." Said Sango, pointing to Shippo and Ren."

"Wha... wha... they weren't there a moment ago!" Complained InuYasha.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, hanyou." Said Kouga. "Kagome! How are you?"

"I'm fine Kouga." Said Kagome, smiling. Shadow's eyes narrowed. Another guy after Kagome huh? Well the more the merrier... he'd beat them all anyway.

***

Rouge looked at them and raised her hand. "MY FINAL PREPARATION BEFORE WE GO TO FACE EGGMAN..." They waited in the dramatic silence, or... almost dramatic silence. Light bulbs were flickering and machinery was whirling. "Finish watching Twilight!" They all fell over.

"Rouge-chan...." Murmured Tails, looking utterly resigned.

"No buts! TO THE TELEVISION!" She said, marching into the kitsune's living room. They walked in and Knuckles immediately shielded his eyes with his hands.

"AAAAAH! THE TWILIGHT! IT BURNS!!" One hundred angry Twilight fans pounced on him when he said that.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" They yelled as Knuckles' stunned friends watched. "EDWARD IS AWESOME!"

***

Kouga hugged Kagome, and she hugged him back. InuYasha growled, temporary peace was reigning, because Kagome had insisted. The three males (Sesshomaru left after Kouga arrived) sat around Kagome, glaring at each other. "Come on guys! Peace! Peace!" She touched Shadow's arm..... Kouga and InuYasha started growling. "Oh come on! Stop being so territorial!"

"You're my woman! Neither of them can have you Kagome!"

"Baka! She was never your woman!"

"Has anyone asked Kagome what she wants?" Asked Miroku. he was met with withering stares from the other three guys. "J... just a suggestion." They were sitting around, having a picnic lunch. Kagome had laughed when she found Shadow had an addiction to caramel, and gave him most of the caramel cups. InuYasha grabbed the chips and started crunching... while Kouga sucked up to Kagome and ate some barbecued chicken wings.

***

Knuckles flopped onto the grass outside Tails's workshop. "I swear, I'll never see again." He muttered.

"Oh come on, just 'cause they got close to having a... _moment_... in the movie, doesn't mean you'll go blind."

"Yes it does." Muttered Knuckles, dazed. Rouge pulled him up.

"Well whatever, you'll stain your grape shirt!" The shirt had grapes depicted all over it, and it was a dark purple. Figures. The pants were purple too, and grape vine patterns wove around the legs. Heck... he'd even got a grape _keychain_ to wear! "Man... you go full out on grape addiction don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." She dragged him off to the X-Tornado. "Now we go to confront Eggman and find Shadow!"

**^_^ I hope you enjoyed that! S.T., I tried to make this chapter better, hope it satisfies you! And I hope it satisfies you too DominicanChika! ^_^ This is really quite fun to write... especially as the characters are alternately telling me the story (it seems), either that, or I seem to just be recording scenes that go through my head.... 8) R&R and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
